ROTG - Are you afraid of The Boogeyman?
by AkemiFujoshi
Summary: Two young women, for a journey of four months, will be hosted in a remote village of Pennsylvania, Burgess. Manny, intrigued, crosses their fate with five guards and a Black Man. This is a Pitch x Oc and Jack Oc! *** Ok, this is my first fiction on Rise of the Guardians. There will also be the presence of Manny, MiM or Man in the Moon, the way you want. Pls review. Thanks.


"So, don't you mess, never accept anything from anyone, always helps and not be rude, respect others around you ..."

I snorted loudly, dropping the head on the palm of my hand. Always the usual recommendations. Be careful there, doing that thing, don't get mad, don't get into fights. The same old things.

By now I had learned by heart even the order of sentences telling me.

"... And don't talk to strangers. Yes, of course, Mom "

My mother was always so protective of me. Compared to my father, she was a real mussel. Of course, I understood that she did for my own good, but God, now I got the hint. I was 17 years, to the misery.

"You know I let you go alone makes me nervous. And then will not see you for four months. "She complained, wiping away tears at the side of the half-closed eyes and a clear green water.

I looked away and pointed it on my best friend. Anna was already waving his parents and soon would burst in-

Oops, I had miscalculated the time. He had already thrown in the arms of his father, sobbing like a mad. Usually I was wondering why two people so different had become their friends.

Her: with her curly hair and brown and those big celestial eyes and transparencies would worth to anyone. Always friendly and helpful and a disarming sincerity. It was, say accolade, when we first started going to the top and having had the same passion about the languages we decided to travel for months in other nations.

Me: straight hair and dark with a red tuft and big eyes and a very dark brown. Many people found themselves staring at my eyes and make comments like "are huge" so emotional, others came together to say "mingle with ppilla. Scare ". In my early years in elementary school I vaguely remembered that I was being chased because children were afraid but, like everything, slowly this thing went out of fashion, and everything returned to normal. I became a simple normal girl, with the craze for Anime and Manga and with a hateful character but respected.

Bah, is a mystery.

"... And then you will be together again to complete strangers ..."

"Honey, I think that's enough. I think her is already tired of your talk "

I opened my lips into a smile abnormal, my eyes shone with happiness. "You're always so right, Daddy," I raised my hand and beat against that great and much taller than my father.

"I will make you proud," I added before the last bend over to grab the bag at my feet. With the look I tried Anna, was still entangled in that embrace breathtaking (in the true sense of the word, I saw her in serious difficulty).

I ran toward her and pulled the shirt making detach from his father. The heavenly eyes behind his glasses were still quite wet and shiny with tears.

"Oh, come on! Are three times in two years that we go to America. It can't be that bad, right? "I snarled, raising his eyes to heaven.

And it was true. The first time we had a family "lovingly" welcomed into their home in Boston. They were rich men from overwork and their behaviors from superiors certainly not improve the situation. Not strove to speak Italian even though it was a language that they knew quite well having an adopted son Italian.

The second time we were catapulted in England, more precisely in Nottingham. There, the family was rather polite and welcoming even though they controlled before going out in the morning that you had to clean well, brushed my teeth and dressed impeccably.

That there was our third time. This time, however, Anna was more agitated than usual.

"But we go in Pennsylvania now ..." whimpered hatefully. "And there are a... vampires!"

I frowned. Well, sometimes I wondered if it was really serious or only took me around.

"That's the TRANSYLVANIA, not PENNSYLVANIA, Anna!" I pulled a slap to the head making imbronciare. It was pretty even when imbronciava.

I found myself smiling.

"It 's the same thing! I have heard from the villagers and legends of the area that there are monsters under the bed "

"And you, of course, by credit to everything that people say, right?" I asked with euphoric irony.

"Certainly! Why should I doubt? "Cocked his head to one side and opened her lips in a small smile.

My eyes widened. It was a disarming purity.

"But you never think that people may lie to you or play you tricks?"

My parents, meanwhile, had come close to those of Anna and were warmly greeted by discussing likely irresponsibility of their very young daughters.

I crossed my arms over his chest, pounding one foot on the ground as annoyed. When the hell would open the damn check in ?!

"Lie to me?" He asked suddenly making me take a shot curly. How much was spent, a minute or by his sudden silence. If that were the case it would have been a record.

"I have not. You're my friend "storsi lips in a grimace disappointed but she smiled again.

"I would play tricks on me?"

He opened his mouth to throw a series of offenses brand new but when I met his gaze came to me spontaneously tell him the truth.

"Of course not."

From what I had softened so much ?! Damn, I should start to mistreat children and do fistfights here and there. Heheh, new city, new rules, people!

"Well, then do not have to worry. In any case, I will protect you, no? "

I bit my lip and blushed a little with their eyes wandering around the airport. I felt uncomfortable every time he said something sweet and almost guilty when I said something I in my turn.

When silence was linger a bit 'too much light in the check came on suddenly and my eyes almost glowed with excitement.

"It 's time to go"

Anna was just in time to take his bag that was dragged violently toward the line. God, how I hated the file. I just hope that this trip something fruits.

Anna felt something whining to their parents, but I did not pay much attention. On the contrary, I had started to see the cards of the city in which we should live for less than 4 months.

On the piece of paper, written in large letters there was BURGESS and to follow the family that she would take "care" of us.

Bennett Family.

Ah, my name? We just need to know? It Sure? Bah ... if you say so. My nam-

"Elle, you're choking me!"

Elle. Commonly known as El. As if my stupid name already was short of his.

**Somewhere in the depths of the earth**

Tall figure shaky dropped against the cold stone wall sliding slowly to the ground. He was tired. You could see clearly.

Eyes eclipsed were marked by deep dark circles, hair blacks had lost their luster and skin could not be more gray than that.

The Black Man is not doing well. Especially in those last five years.

His Nightmares did nothing but torment him as soon as he had the opportunity, or just let himself be overwhelmed by fear.

Although he spent time to control and gain power still could not double check his strength and powers. Had become too weak in the last clash with those Guardians and those brats from overwork.

Oh, but he will have made to pay and how.

The dark cloaked figure with a long black robe looked up at the only glimmer of light in front of you. The reflection of the moon was almost haunting, that color only.

With hand grayish went to bask in the light turning and turning it over at will until he found himself with the palm facing up, right towards the crescent moon shining high in the sky.

Small spirals of grains of sand rolled in black man's hand and then create a child, a child from combed hair and eyes pure and sincere that the black sand could not match.

"It's time, Old Man. Now or Never"

With a sudden gesture brutal disintegrated as the figure of the child on his hand again reducing it to a small pile of sand that slid slowly to his feet, lit only by the one small sliver of moonlight.


End file.
